You And I
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: (HIATUS)Oh Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika cintanya akan mengambang diantara dua hati yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia tinggalkan. Manakah yang akan Sehun pilih nantinya, cinta masa kecilnya atau mantan kekasih yang kembali menawarkan sejuta cinta padanya. / HUNTAO - HUNHAN - CHANTAO / GS / AU / DLDR / Review bila berkenan.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumarry :** Pertemuan kedua yang sebenarnya mereka tidak ingat kapan pertemuan mereka terjadi. Sehun berjanji pada Tao akan kembali lagi. Kembali untuk menemuinya untuk pertemuan yang ketiga dan selanjutnya. Dan setelahnya, apakah Sehun bisa menepati janjinya pada Tao?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU AND I**

(Prolog)

**Pair :** HunTao | **Main Cast : **Huang Zitao – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol – Xi Luhan | **Support Cast :** EXO Member and other

**Genre :** Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comport | **Warning :** GS – Crack Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length :** ?

**Rate :** T semi M

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

**.**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kangin dan Leeteuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga Oh itu dengan hati yang sangat senang. Oh Siwon adalah teman lama dari Kangin Huang. Siwon jauh-jauh datang dari Seoul karena sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di Qingdao, dan berhubung bahwa teman lamanya itu tinggal di Qingdao juga, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika mereka mampir, pikir Siwon.

"Wah, Sehun sudah besar ya." Leeteuk memegang pipi kanan anak laki-laki berumur lima tahunan itu dengan gemas membuat si pemilik pipi menggeliat dan mengawaskan tangan Leeteuk.

"Mana Tao? Aku rindu dengan gadis mungilmu itu, Huang." Siwon tersenyum bersahabat menyebabkan lesung pipinya terlihat sempurna.

"Dia ada di kamarnya." Leeteuk menyahuti, pandangannya kembali pada anak kecil yang ada dalam gandengan Heechul, "Kau tidak rindu dengan temanmu itu?" Leeteuk kembali membelai pipi gempil Sehun setelah menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu, "Pergilah temui dia, dia ada di lantai atas."

Sehun mendongak untuk melihat wajah ibunya seperti meminta persetujuan pada wanita cantik itu. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu menunggu jawaban dari sang ibu.

"Pergilah temui dia."

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari sang ibu, Sehun kembali memandang wajah Leeteuk. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Leeteuk barulah ia mulai melepas gandengannya pada tangan ibunya dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang di tunjuk oleh wanita tadi.

Sehun berdiri tepat di depan pintu besar bertuliskan Miss Huang, di bawah tulisan besar itu ada tulisan lain yang Sehun tidak tahu artinya; Don't Disturb.

Tidak ingin bersusah-susah mengetuk, Sehun langsung meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya kebawah kemudian mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka. Beruntung pintu itu tidak terkunci, jadi ia bisa masuk tanpa suara. Setelah berada di dalam, Sehun perlahan menutup pintunya tanpa ada suara sama seperti saat dia masuk tadi.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun melihat seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin berumuran sama dengannya sedang menyoret-nyoret kertas di depan pintu beranda kamarnya.

Tao belum menyadari jika ada orang lain selain dirinya yang ada di dalam kamar itu, ia masih saja asik dengan pensil warnanya menggambar bunga.

Tap

Sehun berdiri tepat di depan Tao yang masih saja menunduk menghayati aktivitasnya. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menegur, Sehun hanya diam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku jaket tebal miliknya.

Setelah beberapa saat barulah Tao sadar saat melihat ujung sepatu Sehun dari balik poni datarnya. Tao menghentikan kerjanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Pertama yang dilihatnya adalah anak laki-laki yang sedang cemberut sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Kau mau lukis juga?" Tao tersenyum lembut dan langsung menarik Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya. Ia memberi beberapa pensil beserta dengan buku gambar.

Sehun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menuruti Tao. Ia mengikuti apa yang di kerjakan oleh Tao. Hingga hampir satu jam lamanya mereka melakukan itu tanpa ada suara selain pertanyaan-pertanyaan Tao yang hanya di sambut oleh gumaman oleh Sehun.

"Hahahaha.. " Tao tertawa lepas saat melihat hasil lukisan Sehun. Selama hampir satu jam mereka melukis ternyata Sehun hanya dapat menyelesaikan sebuah gambar segitiga yang di dalamnya ada gambar-gambar lain seperti kubus, persegi panjang, lingkaran, jajar genjang dan entah apa lagi, Tao tidak tahu.

"Kenapa?" ujar Sehun heran.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa haha.. " setelah menjawab Sehun, Tao kembali tertawa.

Wajah lucu Tao saat tertawa mau tidak mau juga menimbulkan kelucuan tersendiri untuk Sehun, "Kenapa? Lukisanku jelek, ya?" meski bertanya tapi Sehun tetap tertawa ringan.

Tao hanya menggeleng dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. Ia menarik lukisan Sehun, "Ini bagus, aku akan menyimpannya."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sehun mengikuti tubuh Tao dengan matanya, Tao bergerak lincah berlari kesana kemari untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya. Walaupun masih berumur lima tahun, ternyata Leeteuk telah mengajarkan anaknya arti dari kerapian.

Setelah selesai, barulah Tao kembali duduk di depan Sehun, "Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa di kamarku?" tanya Tao.

Sehun cemberut lagi, jadi selama tadi dia tidak mengenal Sehun dan malah langsung mengajaknya melukis. Tapi meski demikian, Sehun tetap menjawab pertanyaan Tao, "Kami baru saja sampai di Qingdao dan Ayah langsung membawa kami kesini."

Tao mengangguk-angguk, "Ayahmu pasti berteman dengan Ayahku."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya menebak."

Mendengar jawaban Tao, Sehun berdecak kesal. Sudah jelas-jelas dia mengatakan 'pasti' dalam kalimatnya tadi dan ia malah bilang jika itu hanya tebakan. Idiot, pikir Sehun.

"Berapa lama kalian disini?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Besok apakah kau mau menemaniku melukis lagi?"

Sehun menatap wajah Tao, wajah yang penuh dengan senyuman-senyuman kegembiraan, "Tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat membuat senyum Tao luntur berganti dengan bibir cemberut. Melihat ekspresi Tao, Sehun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku akan minta ijin dulu pada Ibu." Ada kesenangan tersendiri saat Sehun melihat Tao kembali tersenyum padanya.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu bulan lamanya Sehun selalu bermain denga Tao. Ke akraban mereka di hari kedua membuat Tao tidak mau lepas dari Sehun, bahkan ia meminta ibunya agar memperbolehkan Sehun untuk tidur dengannya. Dan jadilah selama hampir sebulan penuh Sehun tidur bersama Tao hingga Ayahnya menyelesaikan urusan Kantornya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. jangan bawa dia." gadis mungil itu menangis sambil sebelah tangannya memegangi kaki Sehun. Ia bersimpuh dengan linangan air mata.

"Dia harus pulang, Tao." sang ibu berujar pelan membelai lembut rambut panjang putrinya.

"Ibumu benar, Tao. Sehun harus pulang." Kini giliran Heechul yang bersuara.

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hikz.. jangan bawa dia.. Sehun, bilang pada Ibumu, kalau kau tetap tinggal disini." Tao tetap tidak ingin melepaskan kaki Sehun.

Sehun mendongak melihat ibunya, matanya juga sudah berkaca-kaca melihat bagaimana Tao sangat tidak ingin berpisah darinya, "Ibu.. " panggil Sehun seperti meminta persetujuan.

"Kau harus pulang, Sehun."

Sehun cemberut mendengar perkataan ibunya, tapi ibunya benar, ia harus pulang dan melanjutkan sekolahnya yang sempat tertunda satu bulan itu. Sehun melepaskan genggaman pada tangan ibunya. Ia meraih tangan Tao untuk melepaskan kakinya, "Aku bisa jatuh, Tao."

Tao melonggarkan pegangannya tapi tidak melepaskannya. Tapi pegangannya kini berganti karena Sehun memegang tangannya. Sehun jongkok mengikuti Tao, ia menatap mata panda gadis mungil itu dengan pandangan iba, "Aku akan kembali.." ujar Sehun melepas tangan Tao, "Aku janji, aku akan kembali padamu."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya tapi tidak berusaha kembali untuk mencekal Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao kemudian menempelkan sekilas bibirnya dengan bibir Tao, kedua wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah masing-masing anaknya, "Aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan menepatinya." Lanjut Sehun, kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti jalan ibunya.

Benarkah dia akan kembali?

Tao berharap janji itu akan Sehun tetapi nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUE**

**A/N : **Pliiiiiissssss,,, bagi yang gak suka pairnya, tolong jangan bash mereka. Apalagi aku. #Plak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumarry :** Akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali. Pertemuan yang berawal dengan rasa menyenangkan. Tapi siapa sangka jika pertemuan mereka itu adalah awal dari segala sumber kesakitan di salah satu pihak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU AND ****I**

**Pair :** HunTao | **Main Cast : **Huang Zitao – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol – Xi Luhan | **Support Cast :** EXO Member and other

**Genre :** Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comfort | **Warning :** GS – Crack Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length :** ?

**Rate :** T semi M

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

**.**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan kembali ke Qingdao. Ayah memintaku untuk segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan sekolahku di sini." Wanita berparas cantik itu menunduk menahan air matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskanku?"

"Aku tidak bisa jika harus berhubungan jarak jauh, Sehun."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Pergilah jika itu memang sudah keputusanmu." Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya yang sejak tadi ia simpan di kedua saku celana kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa menolehnya walau sekalipun.

Wajahnya boleh dingin tanpa ekspresi tapi siapa yang tahu jeritan hatinya begitu mengetahui jika wanita yang dicintainya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Masalah kecil sebenarnya, tapi tidak untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Walaupun tampan dan terbilang hampir mapan diumurnya yang masih muda, ia bukanlah tipe pria yang suka bermain-main dengan yang namanya cinta.

Ia sudah pernah kehilangan sebelumnya. Ia tidak mau lagi itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi sepertinya takdir sedang berkata lain. Kesetiaan yang selama ini ia jaga ternyata harus kandas dibuat oleh seorang gadis bermata rusa itu.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Sudah satu bulan Sehun menjalani kehidupannya tanpa ada seorang kekasih yang biasa menemaninya. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya dalam kehidupan Sehun, hanya saja suasana hatinya yang sedikit berbeda. Sekarang ia lebih terlihat muram. Tidak jarang tugas kantornya ia abaikan hanya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kalut pasca kepergian orang terkasih itu.

Kedua orang tuanya yang memang tidak tahu menahu tentang urusan cintanya hanya menganggap biasa atas sikap anaknya tersebut. Yang mereka tahu itu memang sikap dasar Sehun, karena ia memang tumbuh menjadi anak yang dingin dan jarang bersuara.

"Sehun." Siwon memulai pembicaraan setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka.

"Hn." Sehun menggumam sambil meneguk air jeruknya.

"Ayah rasa kau sudah bisa mengurus perusahaan sendiri. Jadi Ayah akan menyerahkan perusahaan yang ada di Qingdao itu kepadamu. Ayah harap kau dapat mengelolanya dengan baik."

"Hn." Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Sehun.

"Sehun, Ayahmu sedang berbicara serius." Heechul menegur kebiasaan anaknya yang selalu irit suara.

"Aku akan menerimanya. Sejak kapan aku pernah menolak semua permintaan Ayah." Setelah berucap demikian Sehun mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu lalu beranjak pergi dari meja makan.

Siwon terdiam, Heechul mengelus pundak suaminya, "Seharusnya dia senang karena dia pasti bisa bertemu dengan Tao. Tapi kenapa malah sikap itu yang ia tunjukkan?"

"Mungkin dia masih ingat kejadian tujuh tahun lalu." Siwon menebak saat dimana ia melarang keras Sehun untuk kembali ke Qingdao menemui Tao. Dan sejak saat itu, Sehun selalu bertindak dingin padanya, tidak hanya padanya bahkan kepada semua orang. Siwon tahu itu kesalahannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan. Dia sudah menerima permintaanmu." Terakhir Heechul mengusap belakang kepala Siwon lembut sebelum beranjak untuk membereskan bekas makan mereka.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Sudah seharian penuh Leeteuk mondar-mandir membereskan seluruh penjuru rumahnya di bantu oleh beberapa maid yang dimilikinya. Hari ini keluarga Oh akan kembali berkunjung kerumahnya setelah sekian tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Jadi, Leeteuk pikir tidak ada salahnya mengubah tata letak barang-barang di rumahnya agar memberikan kesan berbeda yang akan membuat temannya itu betah berlama-lama di rumahnya.

Jam lima sore, Kangin sedikit terkejut dengan ruang tengah setelah terlebih dahulu tadi sebelum masuk ia di kejutkan oleh tatanan taman yang rapi dan bersih. Tidak biasanya.

"Sayang.. " Kangin berteriak mencari istrinya.

Dari dapur, Leeteuk sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri suaminya, "Sudah pulang. Sini biar aku bukakan." Leeteuk berdiri menghadap sang suami untuk melepaskan dasi yang melekat di kerah kemeja kerja Kangin.

"Tao sudah pulang?" Kangin mengecup kening Leeteuk.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Cepatlah mandi, mereka akan segera sampai sebentar lagi." Setelah melepas dasi Kangin, Leeteuk menarik tangan suaminya kekamar agar segera mandi.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

"Ya ampun.. aku tidak percaya kita bisa bertemu lagi, Heechul." Leeteuk memeluk Heechul dan begitu pula Siwon juga memeluk Kangin. Sementara Sehun hanya berdiri memandang mereka yang sedang melepas rindu.

"Ini Sehun? sudah besar ya."

Sehun merasa tidak asing dengan kata-kata itu. Ia tersenyum melihat Leeteuk yang memuji-muji bentuk fisiknya. Seperti, tampan sekali, kulitnya putih ya tidak seperti putri kami, wah kau sudah bisa mengurus perusahaan sendiri, dan bla bla bla.. Sehun bosan mendengarnya.

Sehun mengelilingkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang sekiranya bisa mengobati rasa rindunya. Harga diri Sehun itu sangat tinggi hingga untuk sekedar menanyakan dimana Tao saja ia enggan padahal di hatinya ia sangat menginginkan wanita itu ada di dekatnya, bermain bersama lagi seperti dulu. Tiba-tiba Sehun ingat lukisannya. Apa benar Tao masih menyimpannya?

"Sehun. Kau mencari Tao ya?" Kangin bertanya menggoda, "Dia belum pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang."

Menanggapi ucapan Kangin, Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Tidak. Aku hanya kagum dengan isi rumah paman."

"Aku pulang."

Tepat setelah Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dari pintu depan mereka mendengar suara lembut seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka di ruang tamu.

"Eh, paman Oh." Tao langsung menyapa begitu melihat tamu yang duduk di ruang tamunya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ia juga sempat bercipika cipiki terlebih dahulu kepada mereka sebelum interupsi dari sang Mama terdengar ditelinganya.

"Pergilah mandi dulu. Kita akan makan malam bersama." Leeteuk memerintahkan Tao yang langsung di angguki oleh Tao.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, ia tidak menyangka jika Tao akan tumbuh dan bertambah cantik. Tubuhnya sangat bagus menurut Sehun dan juga ia tidak lupa dengan poni rata milik gadis panda itu, ternyata dia tidak mengubah bagian atasnya.

Beberapa saat menunggu di meja makan, akhirnya mereka melihat Tao turun dari kamarnya dengan memakai pakaian santai seperti biasanya. Kemeja longgar panjang hingga menutup setengah pahanya dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Siwon sendiri bahkan mengagumi paras cantik anak dari temannya itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu." Tao berujar sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah, sini duduk." Leeteuk menarik satu kursi disampingnya yang juga bertepatan dengan Sehun dihadapannya.

Tao terlihat sangat kaku mendudukkan dirinya, selain rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya ia juga merasa sedikit risih karena sejak tadi di pandangi terus-terusan oleh Sehun.

"Tao." panggilan dari Heechul membuat Tao menatap wanita awet muda itu, "Masih ingat dengan Sehun?" Heechul menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Sehun berdecak kesal kepada tingkah ibunya yang memalukan dirinya.

"Ma-masih, bibi." Tao tergagap dan melirik orang yang ada di sebelah Heechul.

"Sudahlah, ngobrolnya dilanjutkan nanti. Perutku sudah lapar." Siwon bersuara seolah-oleh ia benar-benar sangat kelaparan setelah beberapa hari tidak makan.

Mereka yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan kemudian melanjutkan acara makan malam bersama. Acara makan malam yang sangat menggembirakan karena pertemuan antara sahabat yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

Selama acara makan, mata Tao selalu bergerak melirik Sehun. Beberapa kali mata mereka bertemu tabrak yang langsung menoleh arah lainnya untuk menghindar. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya yang mencuri pandang, karena dari sisi Sehun, ia juga tidak jarang melirik ke arah Tao.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Tao membantu ibunya menyusuni piring kotor bekas makan mereka. Sebenarnya Heechul juga berniat membantu, tetapi Leeteuk melarangnnya. Mereka sudah ada di ruang tamu selain Tao dan ibunya yang masih sibuk di dapur dan juga Sehun yang masih duduk di kursinya.

Tao menarik piring kotor yang ada di tangan Leeteuk, "Biar aku saja. Ibu pergilah duduk dengan Ayah."

Leeteuk terdiam sebentar, kemudian melirik kearah Sehun yang masih duduk. Sepertinya Leeteuk menyalah artikan ucapan Tao tadi, "Ya sudah. Ibu tau." Ujar Leeteuk kemudian.

"Bu-bukan seperti.. "

"Sudahlah, bereskan semua." Leeteuk tidak memberi Tao kesempatan mengucapkan apapun, setelah mengelap tangannya, Leeteuk kemudian menyusul suaminya untuk duduk di ruang tamu bersama dengan Siwon dan Heechul.

Tao kembali melanjutkan acara cuci piringnya setelah di tinggal oleh Leeteuk. Sekarang yang tinggal di dapur hanya ada dia dan Sehun. Sehun memandang lucu pada tubuh Tao. Kentara sekali jika gadis itu sedang gugup, terbukti dari beberapa kali piring hampir terlepas dari tangannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, Sehun yang tumbuh dengan segala ke angkuhan serta tatapan tajamnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan Tao. Sehun merasa gadis itu sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu, sekarang Tao lebih pemalu. Itulah yang bisa di tangkap oleh Sehun untuk sementara ini. Mereka sudah lama berpisah, siapa tahu kan itu hanya kedok awal Tao sebelum mengeluarkan semua sifat aslinya.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Tao dan berdiri tepat di samping Tao, "Butuh bantuan?" Sehun mencoba berbasa basi untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah.. tidak usah.. nanti tanganmu kotor." Tao hanya melirik dan tidak berani memandang langsung ke arah Sehun.

"Kemana semua maidmu?"

"Mereka hanya bekerja disini hingga jam lima sore."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti kemudian menaikkan baju dibagian pergelangan tangan untuk sampai di pertengahan lengannya. Tanpa harus permisi lagi kepada Tao, ia langsung mengambil alih piring yang tadi di pegang oleh Tao.

"E-eh-eh.. tidak usah, Sehun. Nanti kau basah." Tao berusaha menarik lagi piring dari tangan Sehun.

"Ck, diamlah." Tanpa sengaja Sehun mengeluarkan sisi dinginnya membuat Tao langsung terdiam dan bergeser beberapa langkah dari sisi Sehun.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud.. "

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja di rumah ini belum ada laki-laki yang mencuci piring." Tao segera menyela perasaan bersalah Sehun.

Sehun kembali tersenyum, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sehun tidak ingat tapi yang jelas setelah bertemu dengan keluarga Huang itu, ia selalu tersenyum walau kadang senyumnya hanya berupa pergerakan bibir yang samar.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan mencuci piring, "Kenapa bekerja untuk perusahaan lain. Kau kan bisa meminta jabatan penting kepada Ayahmu?"

"Aku lebih suka jika mencari uang tanpa bergantung pada mereka."

Sehun merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Tao, tapi dia diam karena memang itu kenyataannya, semua yang ia dapat selama ini karena bantuan dari orang tuannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun berpikir akan bekerja pada perusahaan lain seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Tao.

"Kau sendiri?" Tao bertanya.

"Aku mengurus perusahaan Ayahku yang ada di Qingdao."

"Oh." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir uniknya, padahal hatinya sudah berdetak tidak wajar. Ingin rasanya Tao berteriak senang karena tahu jika Sehun pasti akan lebih lama berada Qingdao, itu artinya ia akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia berharap persahabatannya dengan Sehun bisa seperti dulu lagi. Sangat dekat. Untuk saat ini Tao tidak menginginkan lebih.

Setelah selesai, Sehun membilas tangannya tapi setelah melihat Tao diam sambil menggembung-gembungkan pipinya, niat jahil Sehun tiba-tiba terlintas. Ia tidak segera meraih kain untuk mengelap tangannya, ia malah menarik wajah Tao hingga wajah itu basah dibagian yang di sentuh oleh Sehun.

"Sehuuuuunnn.. " secara refleks Tao langsung berteriak mengejar Sehun yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Begitulah Tao yang sebenarnya, pemalu dan akan manja jika sudah dekat dengan seseorang.

Sementara Tao dan Sehun masih saja berlari-larian, diruang tamu kedua orang tua masing-masing tertawa geli melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya.

"Semoga mereka bisa dekat seperti dulu lagi." Ujar Siwon senang.

"Kau tidak berniat menjodohkan mereka kan, Oh?" tanya Kangin sangsi.

Siwon hanya tertawa renyah, "Mereka bisa memilih pasangan mereka masing-masing Kangin. Kita tidak perlu repot-repot menjodohkan mereka. Lihat saja, mungkin satu tahun dari sekarang kita akan menjadi besan, atau mungkin bisa lebih cepat dari perkiraan itu."

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, semua meraka yang ada di ruang tamu tertawa ringan, mengabaikan dua makhluk yang masih berkejaran di dapur.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Letih karena terus-terusan mengejar Sehun, akhirnya Tao menyerah dan mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di taman belakang rumahnya dengan kesepakatan jika Tao tidak akan membalas perbuatan Sehun tadi.

Di sebuah pohon yang rindang ada dua buah ayunan yang masing-masing sudah terisi oleh Tao dan Sehun. Mereka terdiam sejenak untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sedang berpacu karena kelelahan berlari. Sedikit terkenang masa-masa kecil mereka dulu. Mereka selalu duduk di ayunan itu jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Tao mengayunkan kakinya, "Kau tidak capek?" Nafas Tao masih terdengar payah.

Sehun menggeleng dan mengikuti kegiatan Tao, "Tidak."

Terdiam lagi. Meskipun sudah terlihat akrab seperti dulu, tapi kenyataannya mereka masih terlihat canggung antara satu dengan lainnya. Tentu saja masih canggung, meraka bahkan baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu dan mungkin butuh waktu berhari-hari agar hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Tao menghentikan ayunan kakinya, "Kau akan tinggal dimana selama mengurus perusahaanmu?"

"Di apartment ku. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau ingin aku tinggal disini seperti dulu lagi." Tebak Sehun.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya sekedar bertanya."

"Haha.. ternyata kau tumbuh menjadi makhluk yang berbeda, Tao."

"Eh?" Tao menatap Sehun bingung.

"Kau dulu sangat cerewet. Aku masih ingat waktu dulu kau mengomentari lukisanku. Tapi sekarang.. kau agak sedikit berbeda." Di kalimat akhirnya, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya menilai diri Tao.

Pipi Tao memanas, "Kau juga banyak berubah."

"Aku tahu." Respon Sehun santai.

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam. Tao kembali mengayunkan ayunannya sementara Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan gerak Tao. Ia masih belum mempercayai bahwa yang ada disampingnya adalah gadis cilik yang dulu sangat melarangnya untuk pulang. Masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatan Sehun bagaimana raut sedih Tao saat itu. Dengan derai air matanya bahkan gadis itu rela memeluk kakinya hanya supaya Sehun tidak meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa?" Tao bertanya heran karena Sehun memandangnya dengan senyum yang aneh.

"Aku terlalu merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku masih belum percaya jika ini adalah dirimu. Gadis cilik yang dulu mati-matian melarangku pulang."

Blush

Seketika Tao tersenyum kikuk. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki ingatan Sehun yang masih sangat tajam. Ia bahkan berharap Sehun tidak lagi mengingat masa-masa itu. Masa-masa dimana ia sangat ingin Sehun selalu disisinya, "Kau masih mengingatnya." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau berharap aku melupakannya ya?"

Tepat.

Tao memang berharap Sehun melupakan moment yang satu itu kan?

"Ti-tidak." Tao berhenti dan memandang lurus ujung sendal yang dikenakannya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

Dengan gerakan cepat Tao menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang sedang tidak menatapnya, "Untuk apa?" suara Tao terdengar sangat santai padahal hatinya sudah menggebu-gebu berdetak lebih kencang.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Aku merindukanmu." Sehun turun dari ayunannya kemudian berdiri tepat dihadapan Tao.

Tao mendongak melihat wajah Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sebenarnya ia bingung apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun setelah berdiri didepannya seperti sekarang ini. Apa Sehun akan menariknya lalu memeluknya atau menunggu Tao hingga ikut-ikutan berdiri dan barulah ia memeluknya atau—

Tao membuka bibirnya sedikit hampir mengangakannya karena terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berjongkok di depannya. Ia menarik tangan Tao untuk ia genggam.

"Bisakah kita berteman seperti dulu lagi?" Sehun berkata dengan raut datar seperti perkataan itu bukanlah sebuah permohonan.

"Se-Sehun.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin kita bisa seperti dulu lagi, Tao."

Tao diam. Bukan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin mendengar semua perkataan Sehun atas sikap yang telah ditunjukkan pemuda itu padanya.

"Aku sudah datang.. " Sehun kembali bersuara dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Eh?" mata Tao sedikit melebar. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan-ucapan Sehun yang ditujukan padanya.

"Hanya berteman. Aku hanya ingin kita bisa berteman seperti dulu lagi." Sehun berujar dan menatap tepat di manik mata Tao.

"I-iya. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum lembut kemudian kembali berdiri dan menarik Tao agar mengikutinya, "Terima kasih, Tao." Sehun menarik Tao untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

Tao hanya bisa menuruti semua perlakuan Sehun. Selama itu masih dalam lingkup yang baik, Tao tidak akan menolak. Apa lagi itu hanya sekedar pelukan biasa.

Merasakan perlahan-lahan tangan Tao mulai membalas pelukannya, Sehun menghela nafasnya lega, "Aah.. akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu lagi, kawan kecilku." Ujarnya pelan sembari mempererat pelukannya.

Tao terkikik lembut, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia juga merasa sangat senang, merasa sangat lega bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabat masa kecilnya dulu. Mungkin setelah ini mereka bisa lebih dekat lagi. Ya semoga saja. Tao sangat mengharapkan itu.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Pagi ini terasa sedikit berbeda bagi Tao. Ia terlihat lebih bersemangat. Menemani suasana sunyinya ketika memasang setelan baju kerjanya, ia melantunkan beberapa potong lagu kesukaannya. Senyum riang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah indahnya.

Selesai memasang penutup tubuhnya, Tao kembali duduk di bangku riasnya. Mendekatkan beberapa alat kecantikan untuk ia poles di wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik alami.

'_**Semoga harimu menyenangkan, cantik – Sehun'**_

Tao tersenyum lagi mengingat isi pesan Sehun pada saat ia bangun tidur tadi. Tidak hanya satu, bahkan pemuda dingin itu mengirimi beberapa pesan berbeda yang bisa dipastikan si pembaca akan tersenyum setelah membaca isinya.

Tao tidak tahu perasaan apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan pada Sehun. Sekilas ia hanya merasa bahwa Sehun adalah teman lamanya yang sangat dan sangat ia sayangi. Tapi kadang-kadang ia juga merasa jika ada perasaan lain yang menyelip diantara kata persahabatan yang ia bina dengan Sehun. Seperti bahwa ia ingin lebih dari hanya sekedar sahabat.

Sedetik kemudian senyum yang sejak tadi mengembang itu perlahan luntur oleh perasaan-perasaan lain yang mengembang.

"Apa dia tidak memiliki seorang kekasih?" gumam Tao tanpa ia sadari.

Drrrt drrrttt

Kegiatan Tao memoles wajahnya terhenti karena getar ponsel yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia bergerak meraih benda persegi panjang itu.

**From : Chanie**

**Jangan terlambat, kita ada rapat hari ini. Aku benci jika sekretarisku memberi contoh yang buruk untuk karyawan lainnya.**

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari atasannya, Tao mendesah kesal. Ia tahu hari ini ada rapat, bahkan yang menyusun jadwalnya juga Tao, lalu bagaimana mungkin ia melupakannya. Dasar boss.

Tidak hanya sekedar boss biasa, Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya dulu, atau bisa dibilang mantan kekasihnya. Cinta mereka kandas oleh sebuah penghianatan salah satu pihak. Chanyeol, pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Tao itu adalah manusia paling buruk yang pernah Tao kenal. Sepuluh kali ia menyembah kaki Tao hanya untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka dan sepuluh kali pula pemuda dengan julukan The Big Boss di perusahaan Park itu menyakiti hatinya.

Terakhir kali, dengan mengorbankan cintanya Tao mencoba untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Surat pengunduran diri juga pernah Tao layangkan pada perusahaan itu, namun sayangnya surat itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Chanyeol.

Dan sekarang, sejak putusnya hubungan mereka, Chanyeol tidak lagi pernah meminta Tao untuk kembali padanya. Tapi yang membuat Tao heran adalah Chanyeol yang selalu mempunyai berbagai jenis cara agar Tao bisa selalu ada dekat dengan pemuda itu. Dan tidak jarang cara yang digunakannya itu menyakiti batin Tao.

Drrrtt drrrtt

Sekali lagi, ponsel yang masih ada dalam genggaman tangannya bergetar.

**From : Sehun**

**Aku ada di depan rumahmu.**

"Hah." Kuas perona pipi yang tadi di pegangnya jatuh sembarangan, Tao lebih memilih menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam ponselnya.

Drrrrrttt Drrrttt

Hampir saja benda kesayangan itu jatuh terlepas dari tangannya. Belum hilang keterkejutannya dengan isi pesan dari Sehun, kini ia juga dikejutkan dengan sebuah kalimat yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

'**Sehun Calling…'**

"Iya." Ragu-ragu Tao menjawab panggilan Sehun.

"Dasar lelet."

Tao mengerutkan bibirnya, "Tunggu, sebentar lagi." Ujar Tao seolah-olah mereka telah membuat janji sebelumnya. Padahal itu dadakan kan?

"Baiklah, lima menit."

Plip

Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya tanpa permisi. Apa dia sedang tidak ada pulsa? Pikiran Tao mulai merambah ke daerah yang tidak mungkin.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun tadi, lima menit dan Tao sudah ada disampingnya sekarang. Duduk rapi bahkan sudah menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tao karena Sehun menatap dirinya terus-terusan, "Ada yang aneh?"

"Wajahmu yang tadi malam lebih cantik."

"Eh?" Tao sedikit mengangkat alisnya heran tapi kemudian ia sadar jika Sehun sedang mengomentari dandanannya saat ini, "Tuntutan kantor," jawab Tao seadanya.

"Pasti Boss mu hidung belang." Sehun berujar enteng sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kemudian menjalankannya pelan-pelan sebelum akhirnya menginjak gas yang lebih bertenaga.

"Hidung belang?"

"Ya. Terbukti dari caranya memaksa bawahannya untuk menggunakan make up yang tebal. Seperti badut saja."

Bohong besar. Bahkan Tao hanya mengoles tipis semua make up nya tadi. Apa sebenarnya yang dicari Sehun dengan mengata-ngatai Boss nya hidung belang?

Keadaan menjadi hening. Sehun fokus pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya sementara Tao lebih memilih melihat pemandangan yang ada di luaran sana.

Ada sedikit sesal yang Sehun rasakan. Mungkin akibat dari kata-katanya tadi Tao jadi terlihat murung. Tapi siapa peduli, toh Tao tidak akan menjauhinya hanya karena hal sepele itu kan?

Sepele?

Ya, sepele menurut takaran seorang Oh Sehun.

Lima belas menit perjalanan, setelah bertanya beberapa tikungan dan jalan pada Tao, akhirnya mereka sampai di halaman depan gedung mencakar langit yang di sering dikunjungi Tao.

"Disini?"

Tao mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Tao keluar dari mobil Sehun. Sehun mengikutinya, ia juga keluar, hanya ingin melihat lebih jelas betapa mewahnya gedung yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Jika aku pulang cepat, aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Kembali Tao hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan atau kata-kata Sehun. Mungkin hatinya terlalu sensitif, hingga kata-kata Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu masih tercetak jelas di hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu." Pamit Tao. Tapi belum sempat langkahnya tercipta, seruan yang menyebutkan namanya dari belakang menghentikan geraknya.

"Tao."

Secara bersamaan keduanya menatap kesumber suara yang berada dibelakang mereka. Tao tersenyum lembut menyambut kedatangan teman kerjanya. Lain dengan Sehun yang merasa seperti baru saja disiram dengan se ember besar air es. Ia membeku. Diam tidak bergerak. Matanya mengikuti gerak gadis mungil yang baru saja memanggil nama sahabatnya.

Mata itu, hidung itu, tubuh itu. Dulu masih milik Sehun. Milik Sehun yang sangat Sehun hargai. Orang terkasih, pujaan hati, begitulah dulu Sehun menyebutnya.

Orang yang dulu pernah menghancurkan hatinya. Hati yang selama ini telah dijaganya hanya untuk gadis itu.

Luhan.

Gadis itu kembali kehadapannya. Ingin rasanya Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil itu, tapi tidak ia lakukan ketika mengingat kesakitan yang dulu pernah gadis itu ciptakan untuknya.

Mereka bertemu lagi.

Tidak hanya bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya, bahkan Sehun bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Mantan kekasih yang hingga saat ini masih menjadi yang nomor satu di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUE**

A/N : Halloooo… aku apdet lagi nih. Hehe. Maaf jika Chapter ini sangat membosankan, alurnya kecepetan atau banyak typo serta kata-kata yang diluar dari EYD. Dan panjang untuh chapter ini adalah 3314 word.

Sebenernya ini kado ulang tahun untuk diriku sendiri dan apdetnya tepat di tanggal ulang tahunku, 27 Desember 2014. Hihi.

And Happy Birthday juga buat cast terfavorite-ku di Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata. Semoga makin dicintai pecintanya. Haha. Tokoh kartun adalah hari ulang tahunnya juga ya.

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mau membaca tanpa menghina cast yang ada didalam ff ini.

Dan untuk ma bebeb tercintah yang udah baca tapi gak mau review. Sebenernya ff ini untukmu beb, Cuma qamu gak tau aja. Maaf karena blom bisa bikin HunTao yang YAOI. Hehe.

**Special Thanks To**

**AulChan12 | Guest | EXOGOT7 Fans | zakurafrezee | bellasung21 | Guest | KissKris | fallforhaehyuk | Filovy KTS | ayp | krispandataozi | princess huang | devimalik | LVenge | peachpetals | Taorin | Xyln | junghyema | cho hyena | sukha1312 | Anditha Zhang | Safitri676 | Dandeliona96 | TKsit | arvita. kim | kaasihhime | luckygirl91 | AmeChan95 | aldifirdaus63 | littlesaengi |**

mohon maaf apabila terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau gelar


End file.
